


"I Love You."

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT EDITED.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I Love You."

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED.

“ _Vinnie?” Asks Evan as he walks into Vinnie’s room. The quiet sobbing get’s louder and louder as Evan get’s closer to Vinnie who is sitting on the edge of his bed, back faced toward Evan. His shoulders are shaking and he’s making sad noises that make Evan’s heart clench in his chest._

“ _Vinnie?”_

_Evan walks over until he is right in front of Vinnie and sees that he is doing exactly what Evan fears he is. He’s crying. His eyes are puffy and red. Tears fall from them and his body shakes as he sobs. His hands move in front of his face, maneuvering around his glasses to try and wipe the tears away._

“ _Vinnie? What’s wrong? What’s the matter?” Evan asks in a surprisingly gentle voice, but then again, he’s always had a soft spot for Vinnie._

_Vinnie tries to open his mouth and respond, but all that comes out is a very loud sob. He continues to cry… Louder, and more painful. Evan’s at a loss as what to do. He wants Vinnie to stop, he wants Vinnie not to be sad, to hurt. He wants to help. He wants to do something. But what can he do?_

_A thought pops in his head. And before he cans stop himself, he leans in and as gentle as he can be, kisses Vinnie gently on his lips. Vinnie almost immediately stops crying. And after a few moments, Vinnie hesitantly kisses Evan back just as gently._

_It slips out before he can stop himself, in the form of a soft whisper, “I love you.”_


End file.
